


A Beginning to a New Eternity

by DaughterofVardaandManwe



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings Online
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caring Thranduil, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fiction, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecure Thranduil, Inspired by The Lord of the Rings, Jealous Thranduil, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Loving Marriage, Making Love, POV Legolas Greenleaf, POV Thranduil, Plot, Plotty, Post-Lord of the Rings, Sexual Content, Sexy Thranduil, The Lord of the Rings References, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole, We meet again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 17,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofVardaandManwe/pseuds/DaughterofVardaandManwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of the story takes place in the Undying lands, after the Straight Road disappears forever. However, the story starts soon after Sauron's final downfall and I spend lots of time setting things up.</p><p>I will try and update ASAP. And this is going to be a looong fanfic so you'll have to wait a while before we get to the good stuffs. It makes it more immersive; I have to set up a lot of plot before we get to the smut.</p><p>So, if you're looking explicitly for only smut/sex/fluff come back later when I have most of the plot in place :) . There is smut in chapter 13 if you really want to skip!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End of All Things was in fact The New Beginning. [Prologue]

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! I hope you guys enjoy!

The days that followed the defeat of Sauron were filled with merrymaking and festivities in every corner of middle earth. The darkness had finally been vanquished, and the last manifestation of Melkor's evil ways was finally defeated. It was a time of rejoicing, a time of writing and telling tales that would be told from generation to generation for thousands of years to come. Peace had finally come and many tears of happiness were shed.

The death of Sauron awakened you from a comatose state of hiding.

You were born in the First Age, the only child of Manwë and Elbereth (Varda). They loved you dearly, and you were the splitting image of Elbereth. Eru Illuvatar took the chance to create your perfect husband, who he named Faërendil. Like the Dwarves, he did not want you and Faërendil to be the first to inhabit Arda, so he sent you all into a deep sleep until he finished his First Children and sent them forth. Soon after, you and Faërendil woke up and decided to settle in Lothórien, the forest of silver bark and golden leaves. However, right before Melkor took the Similarils, to spite Elbereth and Manwe he killed Faërendil to break you. He knew how much they valued you. Seeing you broken was more painful than you being killed for them. After his death, you came upon the brink of insanity and fled into the Grey Mountains. You were in a deep state of mourning and hid yourself in the deepest part of the deep parts of those mountains. You were never the same after Faërendil died. Elbereth and Manwe lost sight of you and thought that you were lost forever and went into mourning. The stars of Arda did not shine for a century as Elbereth and Manwe were distraught. You and Faërendil had previously been known as the Lovers of Lothlórien, and Galadriel and Celeborn knew you were there before them. Many books were written about you in the First Age. However, after that you suddenly disappeared from the records and faded into myth and mystery.

All throughout the Second ( 3441 years ) and Third ( 3021 years ) Ages you wept silver tears of starlight and and would often lament, " Guren niniatha n'i iu n'i a-govenitham! " (My heart will weep to the time when we will meet again.) Of course you had tried to kill yourself but you couldn't because you did not possess the evil weapons Melkor did, which were necessary to kill powerful being such as you. In the time when you were tired, you would sleep for long periods of time while encasing yourself in a protective cocoon. Every single memory of him was burnt into your mind and you pored over them every hour you were awake, and dreamt of them every hour you slept. Elbereth and Manwe, though they hoped you were still alive somewhere, had given up searching.

Now, however, you heard Sauron had been vanquished. You heard from far away, some ravens cawing, "Sauron is Dead! The Glorious Fourth Age has begun! A new time of peace until the Dagor Dagorath!"

You slowly awakened from your slumber, and as the tendrils of night air reached your cave, they drew you out into the night for the first time in over 6461 years.


	2. Observations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to stay in Mirkwood ( Now called Eryn Lasgalen, the Wood of Greenleaves) to observe the elves as they expand their kingdom, and flourish into the Fourth Age.
> 
> You think you have been stealthy enough, but you are wrong.

Reader POV

You took a step.

You were out of the caves. The night air raised goosebumps on your skin and you stared up at the sky, taking in the inky blue blackness and the twinkling of stars, which looked like diamonds. The moon was cream colored and full. Your eyes took time to adjust and you stared around. Everything was basically new to you. Arda had changed so much. The Grey mountains seemed to be lower than before. The grass beneath your feet felt like a silk rug after nothing but rough rocky surfaces, and the sweet smell wafted into your nose. There was a forest a ways down, and took in the sight of the twisted, dark trees. They were rent and twisted, with black rotting leaves, but you could see small green buds on the branches and small green shoots sprouting from the dark soil. The forest was reviving itself. You were overwhelmed by everything and so decided to take refuge in the trees while moving South. You were wearing nothing but a white tunic and breeches, and a white cloak.

You stopped at a stream before continuing on your journey. The once-black and opaque water had turned clear and blue. You took a deep breath and bent over the water. The slightly rippling water revealed a pale face, with pale greenish-blue eyes. There, in the water, was a stranger; it could not be you. Their long blond hair cascaded down their face and shoulders, but it was rough and uneven at the ends because they had cut it hastily and sloppily. You sighed as it was not a stranger but your own face. Even when you looked horrible you still resembled your mother. You wondered how she was faring at the moment. You were very tall for an elven woman in elf form and you accidentally hit your head on a branch as you stood up. The signals of pain dissipated and you decided that for more convenient travel, you would shape-shift into a deer, as all the valar could shape shift (you had inherited most of your parents' powers). You were completely white, and you bounded through the forest leaving a shimmering trail. After a few days of traveling you came to the Forest River, and you decided to follow it, hoping to reach civilization. After a bit of traveling downstream, you smelled a new scent, and you cautiously drew closer to the source. It smelled familiar but you couldn't recognize it because it had been so long. As the smell grew stronger, you began to hear loud noises and...voices! Your ears perked and you decided to shift into your elven form. You emerged from the treeline into what appeared to be an enormous city, newly constructed. Elves were hurrying around, and no one took notice of you because they were too busy preparing for the grand opening of the city. Grand streets and new cobblestone, and decorative flags flew in the air, with bright colors making your vision swim as you are overwhelmed once again. Many shops are opening and being set up, and through all the hustle and bustle you take everything in. The sweet smell of pastries wafted into your nose and made you come to your senses. You decided to explore the city, but first you decided to use some magic and lessen your beauty to not attract attention. While walking around, you made note of where the marketplaces were and then you thought of money. How could you make some money to get a nice haircut and some new clothes? ( You didn't need to eat food ). You looked around for some work and settled on washing dishes at an eatery. With the money you earned in a few hours you got yourself a haircut ( you got some strange looks from the barber after he saw your hair and bare feet ), and a short white dress with a leather corset and cloak, as well as some soft shoes.

You slept in the forest about a mile in, and while in the forest shape shifted into a deer. Every night guards patrolled the city, and you, thinking they hadn't seen you or your glow, would always just observe them from the behind the treeline. Until, that is, the ElvenKing and his son arrived one day.

Legolas POV

You were having a royal council meeting with your father and his advisors as you updated him about the city and wanted his opinion on construction decisions. You began by saying, "Ada, the town is almost ready, and I am glad we are expanding our kingdom. However, over the past few weeks, our guards have reported feeling and seeing a strange presence in Greenwood. They say it sometimes glows and looks like a white deer." Thranduil looked nonchalant and drawled, "Son, I am busy with overlooking other decisions. I will assign the duty of keeping tabs on it. You may leave." You replied, "Yes, Ada," and left the palace as you reported to the location of the sightings. Over the next week you kept a night vigil, but all you managed to spot is some faint glowing. A week later, Thranduil arrived from the palace and surprised, you questioned him, and he revealed that he had taken an interest, and because there were no more decisions to make and things to discuss, he came for a day to see if it would finally appear.  
"Have you seen anything yet, Legolas?"  
"Only some faint glowing," you sighed.  
"Perhaps today is the day we will see it; I will stay here with you today."  
Together, you waited in the royal tent and at around 1 in the morning, a guard rushed over and whispered, "My lord and prince, it is here."  
Thranduil ordered, "If possible, I would like an incapacitation so we can get to the bottom of this. Shoot only the non-vital areas." He gestured to you, and said, "Come, let us see what is behind this."


	3. Wounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get shot, and make for Lake Town. They decide to alert the Elvenking.

Reader POV

Over the past week you learned that the blond elf's name was Legolas, and he was the prince of Mirkwood. Not only that, the sadness over losing Faërendil was harder to focus on because you were so overwhelmed by everything else. Today was no different, except you noticed a large golden yellow tent in the fields surrounding the city, close to your usual observing spot.

It was a bit after 1 in the morning when you slowly began to approach the clearing surrounding the tent. You cursed the fact that wherever you walked all animals in a mile radius stopped making noises. Your ears perked up as you heard whispering as a guard disappeared in the yellow tent. You could hear what the guard was saying and you gulped as you realized that you hadn't been as stealthy as you thought. You heard him address someone by the name of "King Thranduil." A few moments later, the tent flap was brushed aside as the blond elf walked outside, and behind him was who you assumed to be King Thranduil. Even from far away you could see that he was the most handsome elf you'd ever seen, with a regal charisma. But you quickly erased such thoughts. He was just a special one from a race far below yours. Besides, as he had a son you imagined he had a wife back at the palace; Faërendil was far better than him too...but he was dead. You ripped your thoughts away from him and began to quietly peered through the trees. You didn't see any guards except for two flanking the king and the prince, and so you made a grievous error. Your curiosity got the better of you, and you decided to take another step. Your ears immediately registered a whooshing sound as you realized that there had been more guards than you thought. Despite your lightning reflexes, as you whipped around you felt an extremely acute pain in your right foreleg and you clenched your teeth to avoid crying out. You also tore a clump of fur out on a thorny vine in your haste, but the only thought in your mind was to get away. You knew there was a lake near Erebor, and you thought that maybe there would be a town there. You heard fast, light, and nimble footsteps behind you as the elves gave chase. They soon gave up, however, as you were too fast. You ran and ran until you saw what you were looking for, distant lights on the shores of the lake.

Legolas POV

"Rhaich!" (Curses!) You swore as you returned through the forest to report to Thranduil. You returned to him and said, "Ada, it has gone." He simply said, "Well, I have found something that may provide a clue." You and the other guards gathered around as he held out his fist and unfurled his fingers, revealing a...clump of white fur. You grumbled and said, "That is just white deer fur. How is that a useful--," you stopped and stared at the fur as it glowed in the moonlight. The fur then slowly began to dissolve into the air, sparkling like tiny crystals. Everyone watched wide-eyed. "We have scared it off, I doubt it shall return very soon," you sighed. "Perhaps," said Thranduil, "But it will sooner or later run into Lake-Town, and news may come from there, as they send out regular patrol parties into the woods for some reason."

Reader POV

You transformed back into your elf form and approached the glowing lights of the town, making sure first that your magic was in place to avoid suspicion. (It makes you far less beautiful).

You approached the town guards and stated, "I am sorry to bother you at this time of night, but can anyone here remove an arrow from my arm?" The guards looked surprised and said, "Let us make haste, lest the wound get worse." They didn't ask you any questions and rushed you to a local inn, where they fetched the nurse of the inn. You thanked the guards profusely and sat down as the healer looked the wound over. "It's all right dear, you will be fine. We have to get this arrow out of you. She gave you a towel to bite down on, and gingerly pulled the arrow out as you almost tore the towel in half because it was so painful. Silvery blood spurted everywhere and you immediately thought she would be weirded out by the non red color, but she wasn't, and you knew this was because she simply assumed all elves had silver blood after seeing yours. Silvery sparkling tears flowed down your face, but you quickly mopped them up with a rag as you didn't want to reveal yourself. The rag was soon damp, but the arrow was finally out, and the nurse went to get you some bandages and a poultice. She arrived and cleaned you up, and said, "All right deary! You are all set." You paid her a week's rent and went up to your room to get some rest. The throbbing wound would slowly begin to heal over the next few days, and you couldn't use your tears or starlight to heal them in a day because it would be too conspicuous. (Your tears have extraordinary healing powers, and you could gather the essence of the stars into a serum for more extraordinary healing, because you're Elbereth's daughter. You just have too many amazing powers :D ).

Unbeknownst to you, the healer cleaned the arrow after seeing it had the royal mirkwood seal, and alerted the guards, who alerted Bard, who then decided to, just in case, to ask Thranduil about it.

On the third night of your stay, you heard distant hoofbeats which woke you up immediately with a feeling of dread. You just knew it was the elves. But how in Manwë's name did they know?

Legolas POV

Two days after you had returned to the palace in disappointment, you were in the throne room talking to Thranduil about the opening festivities in excitement, when a guard entered and stated, "My Lord, there is a messenger from Lake-Town who has a package for you of great urgence." "Let him in," Thranduil ordered, and the guards let in a man who bowed and said, "O Elvenking, Lord Bard would like to inquire about an elf-woman who came to us three days ago with your arrow in her arm." He presented the package to Thranduil, who opened it. You stared at the arrow that one of your guards had fired at the thing. The man continued, saying, "He wonders whether she is of any interest to you, and states that she is currently staying at Lake-Town."

You opened your mouth, yet before a single sound came out, Thranduil beat you to it, exclaiming, "She is of utmost interest to us. Many thanks for telling us this; we shall accompany you on your way back." In the blink of an eye you, Thranduil, and a few guards were following the man back to Lake-Town.


	4. First Sighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, surprise! Two updates in one day :3
> 
> I hope my writing quality isn't too bad.

Reader POV

You immediately sat up from your bed and became alert. They were still about ten minutes away, and you wasted no time as you grabbed a large phial, and leaned out the window into the moonlight. You began to glow as the moonlight washed over you and the starlight radiated from your very skin, just like your mother. In about a minute or so, a shining, blueish silvery tinted clear liquid began to collect. You filled it up, then drew back and the light faded from you, but not the liquid. You sprinkled the serum on your skin and in five minutes, everything was totally healed with only the slightest marring of your skin, which would fully heal in time. They were only three minutes away now, and you were alarmed as you sensed that guards were now patrolling around the inn so you didn't escape. You hurriedly grabbed your cloak and locked the door to your room to buy time. You cast the phial, still with a few drops of starlight aside, but made sure to take the silvery blood-stained rags and bandages with you to throw away somewhere later. The elves were now at the inn, and were fast approaching your door, albeit very quietly. You decided to escape at this moment, and leapt out the window soon after the guard turned the corner. You dashed across the dark waters, your feet making ripples that spread across the lake and rippled the mirror of the night sky. Your cloak, hood up, was drawn about you so as not to disclose your appearance. You heard shouting; you had been discovered. They knew you had escaped, but there was nothing they could do about it as you sped into the woods and returned to the woods surrounding the elven city.

Legolas POV

You quietly picked the lock to the said door of the inn, and the door finally swung open, revealing...an empty room. You immediately raced to the open window with Thranduil and saw a dark form sprinting across the water. "It is futile to give chase." Thranduil said, and you noticed something on the table next to the bed. It was a phial. You held it up and Thranduil stared at the strange droplets in the phial. You gave it to him and he poured the three drops onto his palm. They began to disappear into his skin as it absorbed the liquid. Thranduil's palm glowed and he stared at it, until the glow faded. His palm's skin was smoother and softer. "Some sort of medicine." You theorized and you both traveled to Bard's abode. At the great oak double doors an escort knocked and Bard appeared, and he seemed to have been questioning an inn worker. Thranduil stepped up and bowed, and Bard did the same. After, Thranduil asked, "What did she look like?"  
"I do not know, my friend. The attendant and nurse said that she looked like a normal elf. That is all I know, though I regret it must be so, my friend." He turns to the nurse and said, while you were treating her, did you notice anything?" She shakily replied, "My lord, she had blonde wavy hair and icy turquoise eyes, and she was very, very tall. I'm not sure if this is normal or not; She had sparkling, silvery, light blue blood. A light radiated from it I know not of." Thranduil asserted, "Elves have red blood. I am once again thrown into doubt about its identity." He sighed and turned to Bard. "I thank you. We are opening a new city, Rovanathon, in two days' time and I invite you and your peoples to join us in celebration." Bard replies, "Of course, Mellon. I would not miss it for all the gems in Erebor."

You and Thranduil, as well as your guards, departed for Greenwood. The city's opening would be soon and you had to oversee the preparations.


	5. Face to Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see the ElvenKing face to face for the very first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is actually a sh**load of plot before the smut. I'm sorry if you don't like plot :O . But I have to set things up! :3

Reader POV

It was the day of the opening of the city. The dawn was unusually crisp and beautiful, and the stars gradually faded one by one and as Anor took over, his golden warm light shone over Arda. The city was very still, and pristine, and the sunlight danced off the waters of its fountains. The feeling of anticipation that comes right before a great many people make merry was heavy in the air. Elves began to emerge a few minutes after, their gleaming white teeth flashing as they laughed and smiled. They wore beautifully crafted clothing for special occasions, made of the finest cloth. The ladies wore soft dresses in various hues, with lace hems embellished with sequins and gold and silver thread, and it was impossible to tell which ones were the most beautiful; there were just too many different ones, and at any rate they did not really fit your taste. They also wore jewelry, crafted by the best smiths; Large rubies and sapphires, pearls and emeralds as well as lots of gold and silver, adorned their wrists, ears, necks, ankles and hair in various shapes; some wore silver vines that coiled around, while others wore flowers or leaves made of crystal and precious gems. The elf men wore robes with long sleeve-holes, fastened at the neck with brooches of precious metals. Some robes were elaborate, inlaid with tiny gems and with gold thread woven in. Others were plain, yet still looked elaborate due to the fabrics' shimmering quality. There were many men and women from Lake-Town, and they joined the throngs of elves in similar but simpler attire. You watched as they all began to emerge into the streets to form a gauntlet. You decided to join, but you knew to stay back in the crowd so that the Elvenking and Prince did not see you. Your improper attire would surely stand out if you were to stand amongst the elves.

Suddenly, from far away there was a great fanfare, and you heard a muffled cheering and the heavy feeling of anticipation grew even heavier as the elves awaited the arrival of their king. You peered into a window behind you to make sure your magic was in place. Being careless, you decided to lessen your magic a tiny fraction. You immediately changed as your face grew abnormally beautiful when compared to most elves. You were still very, very far from your mother's beauty, thanks to the potent magic, but you looked a little bit more like yourself. The cheering grew louder, and you now heard music accompanying the cheering. You turned back to the street.

At the farthest end of the great street that circles the city like a thick artery, they appeared. The king and prince were both riding atop snow white horses whose manes ruffled as they walked. The king was wearing extremely complex and elaborate robes, laced with countless gold trims and inlaid with countless diamonds. The outer robes were a shimmering gold, while the inner robes were a matte silver. The King's crown had green leaves and sprigs interwoven into it, as well as some beautiful flowers, as summer was fast approaching. The Prince was wearing a silver circlet on his head, wearing robes almost identical to his father's. At the center of this forehead the circlet wove around a white gem. In front of the procession were rows of soldiers, in armor that shone and glinted in the sun. Outlined with gold and with silver decorations, their shields matched their armor. They carried lances with flags at the tips, and marched in perfect unison that made a steady beat which added to the music. Behind the king and prince, and on their flanks, soldiers also marched. Behind the soldiers at the rear came a band, and the rest of the elf citizens. The King drew nearer and you saw his eyes scanning the crowd, and he was smiling in a fatherly way, while Legolas was waving to the crowd and laughing. He was very handsome,.... No, you would not allow such thoughts into your mind.You could not. Faërendil.

You studied the procession, and as the king passed, he turned his head from the other side of the street and at that moment, his eyes met yours.

They were an icy blue, with a coldness that you thought could freeze Anor. Piercing. You were not sure if he had recognized you, and as his head turned away you ducked out of sight. You weren't taking an chances and strengthened your magic. It was a wise move, for right after you saw his eyes dart back to where you had been. You decided it was best for you to leave, and after pondering about where to go to, you decided to journey to the eyeries of the Great Eagles. Perhaps Thorondor's descendants would welcome you. It was a gamble but the only place you knew because everything had changed so much after the First Age. After traveling a safe distance into Greenwood, you morphed into an eagle and flew for Crissaegrim. Thoughts of Faërendil were now returning, and you wept as you made your way there.

Thranduil POV

Your eyes looked over the crowds of happy elven faces, in their splendid attire. You felt, for the first time in a long while, happy. And you smiled. Legolas had returned, and everything was perfect. You noticed a figure at the very back of the crowd, in a short white dress, unconventional attire. Your eyes met hers, and you were turning away to look at more faces when your eyes darted back to the spot where she had been. She was not there anymore. You turned to Legolas and pointed this out to him. He looked deep in thought for a while, and said, "It is a shame that you did not get a closer look at her face. I suspect you have just seen the face of the elf woman who escaped us." He turned and ordered two scouts to go survey the place where you had seen her. They returned empty-handed, but you soon took your mind off of it as you celebrated with the rest of the elves.


	6. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Landroval and Gwaihir, and you meet a familiar person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! It is FINALLY here~~~
> 
> Thanks for being patient! :D

Reader POV

You made it to a clearing deep inside Greenwood, and you took off into the sky, morphing into an eagle. You hoped that perhaps Thorondor's descendants would be there and would be friendly and hospitable. The last place you saw Thorondor was at the Crissaegrim that formed a part of the southern Echoriath, the Encircling Mountains of Gondolin. Over the next few days, you flew across middle earth, and finally saw the mountains with clouded shrouds. The air was sharp and clear, and thus the eagles, whose eyes had the ability to see through almost anything, spotted you while you were still thousands of fathoms away. You were met by scouts who encircled you and called, "O stranger, whom hails from a place we know not of, state your purpose!" You replied, "Greetings, my fellow eagles, I mean you no harm; I simply seek a place to stay for a brief time. I would like to request a meeting with those of Thorondor's blood; If such a meeting is not possible then I will take it as it is." They cried, "You are in luck, for Gwaihir and his brother Landroval have just arrived to reunite the great eagles. You may land on that ledge." You landed and the scouts flew off to alert the king of your arrival. 

A few wingbeats later you heard a soft whooshing noise as the two royalty alighted upon your ledge. "Who are you, and why have you sought us out?" A golden eagle with a piercing gaze spoke. You bowed and replied, "O kings of the Great Eagles, I am ___. I wish to stay with your kin awhile, for I find no other place more suitable than the lofty perches of your people. I doubt you know of me, but Thorondor was my friend." Gwaihir and Landroval's eyes widen, though almost imperceptibly, and after short silence, Gwaihir asks, "You must be Varda and Manwë's lost daughter! The one who faded into myth as everyone believed she had perished somewhere after Melkor's deeds! We heard of you through Thorondor's stories, but we believed you to be but a myth. However, if possible, could you prove your authenticity to us in some way?" You smiled, and said, "I am she." You morphed into an elf, and as the intense light faded, all the eagles' beaks fell open. "I offer you my humblest apologies!" Landroval and Gwaihir both bowed, as all the eagles did. You blushed and said, "No it's alright, you have done nothing wrong! Also, I am planning to surprise my mother and father, so please don't tell them!" You pleaded and they acquiesced after some protesting that they must leave to alert your parents. 

When you were with the eagles, time flew by, and many months passed without you realizing it. You would often fly with the eagles and heal their sick or injured. During the winter months, you hid in the caves with the rest of them and gifted them with warm fires that you created. The fire would not harm them, and would keep them warm. On the first day of spring, Landroval and Gwaihir arrived at your cave and you eagerly went to meet them. They were standing very close together and you knew something was up. "There is someone who wishes to see you." They said. Then, they parted, and you instantly saw a face that you had not see for thousands of years. 

You instantly changed into an elf and ran to Gandalf, squealing like a little child who's just seen a magic trick or the like. "Olórin! It's been so long!" You blubbered and hugged his coat.  
"___! It is really you. Where have you been all these years, while I have been toiling away and your mother and father have scoured Middle Earth for any traces of you while fighting Morgoth!I am under the understanding that I will have to wait to see a happy reunion, however," He said, peering at you. You said, "Come sit with me! I have much to tell you!" 

Indeed, over the next few days you recounted your experiences with your old caretaker. He had played with you when you were a child, puffing out his smoke rings and setting off fireworks. Tears streamed down both of your faces as you rejoiced, and Gandalf spent more time catching you up on everything that had happened since your disappearance.


	7. Off to the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You set off to attend the elven Feast of Starlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be interesting!

Reader POV

By the time you and Gandalf had finished discussing and catching up like old friends do, the sun had passed in the blue skies six times, and now it was once again rising, painting the skies brilliant shades of red, orange and yellow which faded into blue. The cool morning mists twined and looped around the peaks with the clouds, twining here and there among the dips and cracks in the speckled stone. "____, the elves are having their Feast of Starlight in a seven days' time. Everyone will gather at Eryn Lasgalen to celebrate; it will be an especially large one. I wish you would attend the festivities." Gandalf mentioned. "The moon will be full and the stars especially bright."  
You hesitated, then said, "I will go with you, but under a disguise....I shall pretend to be a worker."  
Gandalf exclaimed, "I greatly protest you being made to work, but I believe it is a good experience, and one of the only times you will ever work, so I suppose I shall allow it. Keep in mind that I shall be watching over you the whole time whether you may see me or not; I trust you will not injure yourself, because I pride myself in having kept you safe for the years I took care of you."  
Your face softened as you said, " Of course. "

You met Landroval and Gwaihir, and you explained, "On account of your gracious hospitality I would like to gift you and your people with a medicine that can cure any disease or injury, as an expression of thanks." You showed them to a barrel in your cave, where they reveled at the sight of the shimmering starlight. "It was an honor to have hosted you; I thank you for the gift," said Gwaihir.  
You morphed into an eagle as Gandalf climbed onto your back. You stepped out onto a ledge, white feathers ruffling in the crisp, cool breeze. The midday sun was shining, hot and bright, into the clear air. All the eagles bid their farewells, crying, "Farewell! wherever you fare, till your eyries receive you at the journey's end!"  
Gandalf answered, "May the wind under your wings bear you where the sun sails and the moon walks." And so you parted with the Great Eagles.

After a few days you saw, once again, the green edges of the great forest. The forest floor was littered with black and torn leaves as new green buds sprouted from the trees, whose trunks were no longer black and twisted, but brown and streaked in shades of auburn, light and dark umber, mocha, and coffee, and inhabited by birds and squirrels. The air no longer smelled of rotting and death and darkness of the shadow, but of life and peace. On your way there, you reminded Gandalf that he was to tell nobody of your return, and that the elves had been hunting you, so he must not give you away for that reason also. He didn't question, but let out a sigh much like a father would after his child gets into trouble.


	8. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREP TIME

Reader POV

You arrived on the outskirts of the elven city. After magically diminishing your face you turned to Gandalf and said, "I will see you soon, do not fret." He replied, "How can I not fret when the daughter of the greatest Ainur has returned to me? You cannot expect me to do the impossible!" He laughed and you smiled. 

After Gandalf left, you found work in makeshift kitchens set up near the palace; you would stay in the workers' quarters in the palace. The elf woman running the kitchens unquestioningly gave you a job and you set to work washing fruits and vegetables. The steams and fragrances clouded the air as they snaked around for miles. The clanging and clashing of the pots, the ordering and hurrying provided an excited but cacophonous rhythm. You rolled up your sleeves and wove your long, wavy blond hair into a braid. As you started to carefully wash the piles and piles of gleaming ingredients, the melancholy returned as the distractions of the past few months disappeared. The novelty had worn off; the inventions were easy to get used to. The new contraptions were fancy no longer. You felt as if you hadn't been secluded at all. You returned to a sad state, and your mouth curved downwards in a slight pout. You tried to immerse yourself in scrubbing away the coarse brown dirt, which fitted itself into every crevice of each item. It didn't work and you were overcome with the crushing sorrow. While washing you thought about all the memories you had and you immersed yourself in those for solace. You weren't sure how much time had passed, but the pile of fruits and veggies was only halfway done when, suddenly, a voice broke you from your stupor. "It's too beautiful and important a day to be looking so sorrowful. I'm Elinor. What's your name?" A auburn-haired, young elf stood up from where she had been washing lettuce, addressing you. You simply replied, "My name is _____." You then returned to washing, still with a melancholy face, and she began to clean the produce next to you, describing her day and the exciting smells and sounds she had smelled and heard that day. She talked of her wonder, and you began to become distracted as you thought of your own reactions to the world at first. You ended up talking to her more, and making a friend out of her. You also found out that she was your roommate for the night. She saw your hands, and instantly remarked, "Have you ever worked before? Are you a noble in disguise?"  
You said, bewildered, "No, why?"  
She replied, " You lack any calluses or blemishes on your skin, which is pale but filled with the vigor of life." She takes one in her hand, and adds, "Your hand is extremely soft and smooth. "  
"T-Thank you," you stutter.  
"Also," she added, "Your blond hair and height state otherwise about your commoner status." You studied her face, as she focused on the job at hand. She made no further remarks until you were finished, asking, "Do you want to go together to the feast? I have no friends to go with."  
You jumped at the chance.


	9. Outfit Choosing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masquerade ball makes everything more interesting.

Reader POV

Earlier in the day, you had visited the marketplace before seeking work. You had to find a mask and a dress, as well as robes for the feast, all in an hour. You hurried into the marketplace and to the vendors who sold the dresses. The white tents of the marketplace billowed and ruffled in the slight breeze, and many mysterious and delicious smells reached your nose. You entered an store, and began the process of choosing a dress among the other elves. The floors were smooth marble, mirrors everywhere, and the place reeked of rich nobility. You saw a dark navy blue dress inlaid with tiny diamonds, in an ombre where the hem of the dress had the most, while the top had none. When you wore it, you seemed to be wearing the night sky, where every slight movement made the dress glitter and twinkle. You then tried on a simple white gown, and chose to go with that because you didn't want to attract attention. You moved on to the robes. You chose navy robes with small silver decorations, and then for the mask you selected an intricate navy cutout mask. You placed the outfit into a canvas bag and when you got back to the palace worker quarters, you placed it in the closet.


	10. Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is going bearable until you find out that Elinor has entered you into a singing contest later that night. You catch the King's eye.

Reader POV

You and Elinor had just been released to get clothed for the festivities. Elinor excitedly ran to the room you shared, after she had clutched your hand whilst you protested. She carefully brought out her dress and costume, and you pulled your outfit from the closet as well. You slipped on your dress and robes. Elinor was already brushing her hair to put it up in an extravagant updo. She was wearing an extremely expensive-looking peach dress inlaid with precious jewels, with shimmering robes to match. Elinor saw you studying her dress, and explained that it was her mother's. You help her put her hair up. First you french-braided her hair, leaving out two small braid strands on each side of her face. Then, you twisted her auburn braid into a bun, securing it with pins. Then, you took the two braids on each side of her face and pinned them to the braid on either side of her hair. She had a golden hairpiece and she stuck that on top. She pulled out a box from a drawer next to her bed, and pulled out a large gold and sapphire necklace, golden bracelets and matching gold and sapphire earrings. They glittered and shone as the last afternoon sun's rays glanced off the facetious surfaces, throwing light in every direction. You once again grew melancholy with Faërendil's memory.

Whilst Elinor was applying light makeup, you simply brushed your long, wavy, blond hair and it shimmered. Elinor, who had finished, turned to you and said, "Hey, _____, let me do your makeup!"  
You said, "I don't use makeup."  
She raised an eyebrow and said, "Whatever suits you. You should at least curl your eyelashes."  
When you didn't say anything, she said, "Pleeeasssee?"  
You sighed and acquiesced. She curled your eyelashes and, after she did she squealed, saying, "Wow! Your eyelashes are so long and thick! I'm so envious." It was true. You looked in the mirror, and your eyelashes made your ice-blue turquoise eyes pop in an almost artificial way.  
You smiled softly inside and said, "Let's don our masks." Elinor laughed and agreed. After Elinor spritzed on some fragrance, you made your way to the grand feasting hall, making your way through the corridors. On the way, you decided to once again lessen your magic a miniscule fraction. You immediately changed as your face once again grew abnormally beautiful when compared to most elves, though only a tiny fraction of your true self. You only did this because the mask covered it up. Otherwise you wouldn't dare because a shrewd elf could notice your in-elf beauty, even at this small a degree of change. 

You stepped into the main feasting hall, and immediately you forgot about everything other than the room in front of you. The enormous feasting hall was decorated with glittering lights, with a stage on one side, and rows upon rows of tables laden with food. Guests were wandering among the tables and taking in the steaming meats, the fresh salads, the cakes, desserts, pastries and tarts with fruit and powdered sugar and cream. You and Elinor sat in the middle of the tables, and pretty soon the room was jam-packed with eager guests, rich and poor, but all splendidly dressed. A short while after you had sat down, the entire hall swiftly grew silent, for the Elvenking and his Son were fast approaching through the main hall from the royal chambers. Splendidly dressed in their newest robes and clothing, they glided down the red carpeted steps and onto the podium. The King was wearing a black mask, while the Prince was wearing a white one. Everyone watched as the king went to the podium and spoke. His magically amplified voice reverberated throughout the hall. "My Son and I welcome you to our halls to celebrate. There really is nothing quite as merry as a good feast and dance. I know you all will enjoy it. I am looking forward to hear many of you sing in the contest. Enjoy, and let the feast begin!" Everyone cheered as the crowd went wild, except for you, who just watched everyone. The elves began to pile food on their plates. You said to Elinor that your stomach was acting up, so you couldn't eat, whilst in reality you didn't need to ever eat food.  
Elinor took this time to tell you a horrifying detail.  
"____, I've entered you in the contest, code-named Lithien," she casually explained.  
You swiveled around to look at her, assuming it was a joke. "I know you'll do well." She smiled and clapped you on your back, making you almost choke. You glared at her in utmost fury. Right when the least thing you wanted to do was stand out, she had gone and entered you in a contest to sing in front of everyone?! You refrained from going ballistic and instead relented after seeing the good-natured look on her face. "But, you've never heard me sing.." you stated.  
"Yes, well, you don't have to if you don't want to." She sighed, suddenly looking melancholy. After a brief battle in your head, you sighed, "Fine."  
She squealed again and looked excessively happy. You excused yourself to go to the bathroom. In the bathroom, you tested your voice. Your voice had not lost any of its quality, and you used magic to lessen your voice to a fraction of what it was normally like. Still, it would probably stand out far from the other voices. You feared the worst. As the feast drew to a close, the tables were completely emptied of food.  
A hush once again fell on the crowd as an announcer climbed up onto the stage. "We will be having our contest now. Our first contestant is..Menele!" An elf wearing a turquoise dress and white mask, with a fancy hairstyle walked up to the podium and bowed. She began to sing. After that, for about a hour names were called and people sang, and everyone made merry, while the tables were being cleared away one by one. Suddenly, after a song you heard, "Our next singer is Lithien!" You sighed and Elinor smiled as you thought, ' Just get it over with. They're just elves after all.' You calmly walked up to the stage, and the crowd grew silent as they waited for you to sing. No doubt your blond hair already stood out to them. You looked to the announcer, who nodded slightly, and you opened your mouth. 

You closed your eyes began to sing.

" The hills are alive with the sound of music  
With songs they have sung for a thousand years  
The hills fill my heart with the sound of music  
My heart wants to sing every song it hears

My heart wants to beat like the wings of the birds  
That rise from the lake to the trees  
My heart wants to flutter like a leaf that flies  
From a branch on a breeze  
To laugh like a brook when it trips and falls over  
Stones on its way  
To sing through the night like a lark who is learning to pray

I go to the hills when my heart is lonely  
I know I will hear what I've heard before  
My heart will be blessed with the sound of music  
And I´ll sing once more"

You finished, but you didn't hear any applause. You opened your eyes and saw everyone staring at you, lost in the song with faraway looks in their eyes. You stood for half a minute more before cautiously descending the stage. You thought time had stopped because nobody was moving. Even the Elvenking had just begun to move, as did his son. All of a sudden the hall erupted in thunderous applause as everyone clapped and cheered. You made your way to Elinor, as the crowd parted for you. You glared at her, then sighed and noticed the stares you were getting. You glared at everyone, until the announcer announced another name and their attention was slightly diverted elsewhere.

Thranduil POV

The feast was going well, and you took pride in the grandeur. The singing contest had started, but most of the singers were mediocre, with only a few good ones. For an hour, you had indulged in the contest, but you were getting bored, whilst kind legolas was applauding and smiling at every singer. Everything was like normal, until the announcer said, "Our next singer is Lithien!"  
'Interesting name' you thought as you glanced over. You immediately perked up as you saw a tall blonde elf. She was unornamented, with a plain dress, mask, and robes. Her hair shimmered with an ephemeral quality. You studied her, and she began to sing.

You froze, and saw Legolas had frozen as well, as soon as the first word came out of her mouth. Her voice was so impossibly sweet, beautiful and clear, with hints of melancholy. As she sang, you became lost deep into the song, as did Legolas. You didn't know she had finished until she began walking down from the podium. You made a mental note to get a closer look at her when the contest ended.

Who was this mysterious stranger?


	11. I See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You got a *LOT* of requests to dance at the party, but you obviously refused them all. You felt like you were going to overheat, so you pulled off the mask, but then you suddenly feel the heavy weight of a stare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKOK hope this is more interesting <3

Reader POV

As the contest ended and all the tables were finally cleared, you saw Gandalf from the corner of your eye, then you turned and looked at him. He was smiling, and you gave a slight nod before returning your attention to the stage. The announcer called, "Now, for the final results of the competition. I would like to add that everyone did a fabulous job. Our third place winner is....Pelenor!" A young male elf went to the stage, with gleaming brown hair which was combed back. The announcer handed him a box of custom-made pastries. He bowed and the audience clapped. He was still wearing his mask so it was hard to tell what he looked like. The announced once again called with great airs of business, "Second place is....Denethel!" An elf woman came up onto the stage. She had light brown, mocha hair that was done in a complicated updo with twisting braids and ornate headpieces. She received thunderous applause once again, and received a handsome gold chain necklace inlaid with sapphires. All the elf women looked on jealously. The Elvenking and Legolas, seated closer to the stage, as well as Gandalf, applauded-- wait, where had Gandalf come from? He wasn't there before.

Your heart dropped. 'It can't possibly....no. What are you even thinking? ' you scoffed at yourself. You grew furious and swore to get back at Elinor if you won. You gripped her arm as you waited, along with the rest of the audience, with bated breath. The announced declared, "And our first place winner is...." You strained your ears, though it was hardly necessary, since it was so silent you could probably hear a pin drop in the room. You heard, "..._______!" You made your way through the crowd and you could practically hear Elinor laughing and squealing. 'I'll get that little orc.' Elves parted for you, and you felt the gaze of thousands of elves on you. Nonetheless you weren't fazed and you strode up onto stage. The announcer said, "Congratulations, for you have won the unanimous vote of our judges for first place. For your prize, we have chosen to give you a dance with either the King or the Prince."  
'What?' Your eyes widened. 'Wait...' You accepted the award. Every female elf in the room was green with envy, for it was the wish of many to dance with their King or Prince. You didn't bow, and just walked off the stage, because you wanted to hurry up and hide from the piercing eyes of the King and Prince, who were no doubt looking at you. The announcer said, "Let the dancing commence," and set off a firecracker and diverted everyone's attention.

You hurried to Elinor, and shoved the certificate into her hands, and smiled. "This is yours." She squealed and said, "What??? I can't no-" You ran up to the announcer and informed him as well. He was surprised, but said that arrangements could be made. You returned to Elinor and said, "It's my gift to you. I actually need to go briefly speak with someone, so in the meantime find a partner, hm?" You ran off into the crowd before she could protest. After dashing into the bathrooms, you sighed and thought 'Thank Illuvatar.' 

When you returned, the Elvenking was dancing with Elinor, who looked like she was going to faint. You watched from afar and let out a small giggle. When Elinor returned to the crowd, you had to support and carry her to a chair. She looked extremely pale, and you gave her some water and food so the color returned. In the meantime, elven men and boys alike were asking you to dance, and you always refused. You referred some to Elinor, who thanked you profusely and had lots of fun. You had the elven men to deal with. Soon however, most of the elven men realized you were not going to change, and returned to their disgruntled female counterparts, but they could hardly be blamed. You conversed with Gandalf, and tried some food that wasn't half bad, just to indulge. At about one in the morning, the festivities were still in full swing, and no elf was tired, except for some of the oldest who had retired early. During the festivities, you had snuck several glances at the ElvenKing and the Prince, who were always surrounded by elaborately dressed noble women who vied for his attention with their sparkling jewels and fancy fabrics. Now, however, as you refused what seemed like the thousandth request to dance by a hopeful male elf, you felt extremely overheated by the sheer amount of people in the hall. Thus, you decided to take off your mask briefly to let the cool air reach your face. All of a sudden, you felt an intense stare from your right. You pulled your mask off and turned, but then your heart fell into the ground. One, then two pairs of steely ice blue eyes stared in your direction. 

It was the Elvenking and his son, who were walking towards you from the other side of the hall, froze, eyes unwaveringly fixated on you.

Thranduil POV

After the first place winner was announced, the blond elf, contrary to the other two winners, calmly and gracefully glided up the steps to the stage, and looked over the crowd. She was unornamented, wearing a simple dress and robes without and jewelery. Her long blond hair fell in gentle waves about her, and you immediately noticed her eyes. They were clear and turquoise, framed by long, thick eyelashes. You immediately thought of the elf the woman from Lake-Town had described, and you held your breath as you stole a glance at Legolas, who was clearly thinking the same thing. You looked forward to dancing with her, and you knew that this would be an excellent opportunity to apologize if she was the deer you had shot, and get to know, finally who she was. As the announcer said the prize, her eyes widened and you smirked. 

She turned and exited the stage, robes sweeping behind her, and made her way to an auburn-haired elf, who was elaborately dressed. Your attention was diverted as the announcer set off a firecracker and you were instantly swarmed by noble elvenwomen as the dancing commenced. The announcer came to you after a little while, and informed you that you would be dancing with another elf whom the winner had given the certificate to. You were immediately angry, but the time had come to dance, so you grudgingly danced with the red-haired young elf, who looked like she was going to faint the whole time giggling like a madelf. After the dance finished she walked into the crowd, and disappeared. For the next few hours you looked for the blond elf, but it was hard to see above everyelf. That is, until, you spotted a blond head. You saw, through a clear path through the crowd, the blonde elf being approached by an elf man, who seemed to be asking her to dance. She refused, and Legolas joined you, as you began walking towards her from afar. Suddenly, after the male elf left, she lifted her mask, with a delicate hand, and seemed to notice something. 

She turned, and your eyes met. You and Legolas both froze.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, and your eyes widened. You immediately regretted smirking earlier. 

She was very beautiful, with beauty that clearly stood out from the rest. She didn't wear a cakeful of makeup like the other noblewomen, but she was leagues more beautiful. Her clear pale skin was peachy, and her cheeks slightly rosy with the faintest shade of pink. Her nose was high, and her lips full and a soft pink. Her face was porcelain, her hair a shimmering veil. 

Her eyes widened, and she immediately pulled her mask back on, and you saw her disappear into the crowd. By the time you got there, however, she was gone. 

Reader POV

You immediately shoved your mask back on, and you could tell they had noticed you. You cursed and told Elinor that you would be going to bed because you felt tired, and she bade you a good night. You told Gandalf, "I'm off to Aman with the elves of Lothlórien. I'll see you there." He looked worried, but agreed.

You departed for the servants' chambers, and gathered your belongings. You threw your outfit into the fire after changing into your white dress, and it was quickly consumed. You took your mask and left everything else. 

You had pondered what to do next, until you decided to depart for the Undying lands. First, however, you would visit Lothlórien, and take Faërendil's casket. You leapt out the window and flew east. 

Thranduil POV

For the rest of the party, no matter how desperately you searched, she was gone. You were frustrated, and after you retired to your chambers you lie agitated.You didn't know if you would ever see her again, and wondered what about the elf had intrigued you so much. You tossed and turned, and finally fell into a restless sleep.


	12. Lothlórien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Faërendil's grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys its finally here. This story is a monster.

_There._

You could feel the forest you had called home for so long, long before it came into view. Though the golden aura was fading fast, the forest of golden leaves and silver bark remained unchanged, looking the same as it had all those years ago. As you flew towards the golden place, sorrow slowly began to overcome you. Away from all the distractions, you silently flew over the forest, skimming the soft leaves with your wingtips. You knew the layout like the back of your fair hand, and you soon reached the clearing containing the grave of your beloved. Flowers had burst into bloom all over the clearing: lilies, daisies, chrysanthemums, marigolds, and countless others.

You saw the marble grave as you landed and became an elf, and you suddenly seemed to lose the ability to walk; you wondered when the last time your knees were this shaky was. You took a deep breath and stood, and approached the grave. A few jays fluttered off, screeching, as you reached out for the marble gravestone and ran your fingers over it. The small grey veins in the marble crisscrossed over the letters and numbers, and as you picked up your fingers you saw they had the slightest coating of dust, almost imperceptible. You went around to the enormous marble encasing, running your fingers over the smooth, pure white surface that shone in the afternoon light. You said, “Open.” Immediately a harsh grinding noise was heard as the marble lid was lifted off the encasing. The soft golden light now fell upon a smaller marble coffin, which held Faërendil’s reconstructed body, built from the mutilated corpse Melkor had left behind. You began to cry now, silently, and your falling teardrops glittered like diamonds in the light. You began to reminisce.


	13. Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a small collection of the memories you had with Faërendil. There is some fluff and a hint of smut. :3  
> Actually there is a lot of smut. An unprecedented amount. I hope its more exciting :).

 

_Reader POV_

_You were very little when you had first met him. While playing with your parents in a meadow, in the forest of golden leaves and silver bark, during one of those rare times before Melkor's discord erupted, Eru, your grandfather, had appeared with a little boy a little older than you. He could be mistaken for your brother, for his eyes and hair were of the same color. But, he wasn't and you ran and hid behind your parents. You had never seen a boy before. The small boy stood next to Eru, who conversed with your parents about something. They smiled and excitedly came back to you. ' ____,'  they said, 'His name is Faërendil. He is to be your friend and companion.' You nodded, and Eru left with your parents, leaving you alone with the boy. You wished that your parents did not have any problems so you could stay with them forever._

_You stood in the meadow alone with the boy. He looked at you and smiled, and began to walk over, and said, 'Hello, my name is Faërendil.' He then awkwardly blushed and looked down. You said softly, 'My name is ______. Are you my friend?' He glanced up, then smiled a little and said 'Yes. Would you like me to make you a flower crown?' You nodded and smiled, with rosy cheeks. That is how your had met. He stayed with you and your parents, but in a different room next to yours._

_He was very, very nice, and would always make you flower crowns, pluck the prettiest flowers, and give them to you.  You would also do the same for him, and you would throw the flowers and bits of grass through the air together while wearing the crowns. You overturned rocks and marveled together at the creatures beneath. You would walk through the forests, and exclaim at the sight of birds, and rode deer together._

_You grew up some more, and met the noble elf children, though you and faërendil always seemed to be different. Faërendil would try and act cool and tough in front of you in typical boy fashion, but would be different if you were alone._

_The clear waters rushed off the small waterfall as you edged ever closer to it. Faërendil had dragged you to the top and you suddenly were very scared. 'Come on, _____. It's not scary,' he had said in a somewhat annoyed voice. Your face grew pink at the cheeks and you began to cry. 'I'm sorry.I'm too scared.' Immediately Faërendil held your hand and wiped the tears from your face. 'We'll do it together,' he had said. 'You and me.' And you had held his hand and jumped, and as you splashed into the pool the cold blue water washed the tears from your face. 'See,' He shouted, 'You did it. Wasn't it fun?' You yelled, 'Again!' It was in this way that he helped you overcome many of your fears._

_Time passed by, and you grew older, and matured._

_Changes happened to your body and it felt strange. Faërendil changed alongside you, though in more subtle ways. His jawline grew sharper, his eyes more deep set, more muscular, and a lot taller. Still, at 6'4" you were only an inch shorter than him. Your parents had someone explain to you what was happening, and you understood. However, that didn't change a thing between you and Faërendil; It only made your bond stronger. Your elf friends changed as well, and after a while something happened._

_When you were playing with Faërendil and your elf friends at the waterfall, while talking to the other elven maidens you all suddenly noticed the boys looking over at where you were, and as you stared, they quickly looked away. After the elves all left, it was just you and Faërendil. You said, 'One last jump?' and raised your eyebrow. He smirked and said, 'Let's go!' You had jumped off the waterfall, and landed in the water, when you suddenly felt Faërendil pulling you towards him. He suddenly hugged you and you had happily hugged back, until you had pulled apart. Yet, you found your arms still gripped him and he gripped your arms, and your eyes met._

_A strange feeling erupted in your body. Your body tingled and it felt like it was on fire, and your body grew hot as you felt a furious blush creep across your cheeks. You slowly drew back, and you felt very confused. At your mansion, at dinner whenever Faërendil and your eyes met, you quickly looked down at your plate. Varda and Manwë both noticed, and at night your mother came into your room and you burst out, saying, 'Mother, today I was in the waterfall with Faërendil but it was different. I couldn't breathe and I felt very tingly!" She smiled, and said, 'What you are feeling is Love.' You had asked, 'What is Love?' She spent a bit explaining it to you, and added that it was completely normal to feel it. 'In fact,' She had said, 'You are meant to feel that only for Faërendil. You are supposed to Love each other.' You nodded and smiled, and she tucked you in. Heart thumping, you calmed yourself and slept. It turned out that Manwë had explained Love to Faërendil, and thus your friendship gave way to Love, and your bond grew even stronger._

_You would often hold hands while walking together in the forest, your delicate fingers laced with his. He was always gentle and happy, and sometimes gave you piggyback rides. One day, you were taking a walk together in the golden woods, when you suggested a game of hide and seek. He smirked, and you immediately ran away to hide behind a large silver trunk. All was quiet, until you slowly heard footsteps approaching. You closed your eyes shut and pretended to be a part of the trunk. It failed, and you heard Faërendil laugh and say, ' Found you.' After a while, you returned to your home with Faërendil._

_You spent all your time in Lothlórien with him, and on your five-hundredth birthday, you and Faërendil were thrown a coming-of-age celebration._

_After the celebration, things got more serious between you and Faërendil._

_It was when you were sitting together on a couch in front of a fireplace in your room, and talking about random things, that you had your first kiss._

_Faërendil had suddenly gone quiet and had asked, 'Can I try something?' You said, 'What?' He grew quiet and turned to face you. You looked at him, confused, as he held your hands and drew closer and closer, and you were surprised your heart didn't jump straight out of your ribcage. Closer he came, and finally, when your noses were almost touching, he blushed and looked down and whispered, 'Stay still.' Your eyes wide, you watched as he turned his head to the side ever so slightly, and pressed his lips to yours. Your eyes grew even wider. His lips were very soft. You closed your eyes, and when he drew away you were both blushing. You were on fire. You grabbed his hands and pulled him closer, and crashed your mouth to his, and suddenly you were overcome with an ardent passion as Faërendil fell backward onto the couch and you kissed him. You hugged him closer and you spent about an hour exploring the art of kissing. You were dizzy and lightheaded. He left to go to sleep, but not before saying, 'I think...I Love you.' You smiled into your pillow stupidly and you couldn't get the energy out of your body. You fell hopelessly in love with Faërendil, and he with you. It was perfect--He was perfect._

_On your seven hundredth and fiftieth birthday, you and Faërendil got married. It was an enormous celebration, and you were gifted with a separate mansion._

_'Till Death do us part.' You chanted in unison._

_After the seven-day festival, you arrived at your mansion with Faërendil. You both knew what was going to happen, and you changed into a lacy white bra and panty. You were very nervous. _You covered the lingerie in a nightgown, and he was dressed in trousers, with his shirt off.__

_Faërendil slowly approached you, and you gulped. He held your hands as you stared into each others' eyes. 'We can wait,' he quietly said, sensing your discomfort, but when he saw it was gone he embraced you and kissed you. You kissed him back. He reached for your nightgown and pulled the sash, revealing your lingerie underneath. He stared, and you squirmed, saying, 'Don't look at m-' But his lips were on yours again, fiercer this time. His skin felt like fire, and you undid his trousers, revealing his undergarment. It looked like a pair of short trousers. You yelped as he suddenly swept you off your feet and carried you to the bed. He propped himself up on his elbows, and looked down at you, with lidded eyes. You blushed furiously and looked away, but he said, 'You are very beautiful. Why are you so embarrassed?' He kissed you a third time, and you gasped as you suddenly felt his hands tracing your body, then going to your breasts, fondling them. It felt so strange, but it felt so good, and he began to lightly kiss down your neck, and collarbone. He stopped and suddenly ripped off your delicate lace bra, and you squealed in surprise. 'Sorry, I couldn't help myself,' he huskily said and began to suck your left nipple. You grabbed his head and ran your fingers through his hair, and you let out a sigh of pleasure. He wasted no time in getting your lace panty off, but you kept your legs tightly crossed from embarrassment. You said, 'Don't look at me...It's embarrassing.' He looked at you, and said, 'You are beautiful, mine and mine alone.' The look in his eyes set volts of electricity coursing through you, and you gasped again, as you suddenly felt his fingers stroking you. You moaned softly and when he stuck his fingers inside of you, your back arched on its own as a wave of pleasure coursed through you. 'Mine,' he said, and you saw him draw his fingers out of you, and they were coated in a liquid, which he sucked off of his fingers. 'You taste better than the finest food or drink I can think of.'_

_After a while, you whispered, 'Please, I need you to come inside of me. I want us to achieve union of body.' He nodded and when you saw his member, you were astonished at its size and became frightened, but it was for him so you had to endure this. He said, 'Tell me if it hurts, ok?' You nodded and he said, 'Look at me.' You did, and as you stared into his eyes he began to push and enter you. It was very painful, no matter how you angled it. You clenched your teeth and let out small cries of pain as tears spilled over your cheeks. He noticed and he immediately asked, 'Do you want to stop?' You shook your head. He said softly, 'You're...so warm..' After a few minutes the pain stopped, and your tears were wiped away by Faërendil's loving hand. 'You can move now' you whispered, and he slowly began to go in and out. He quickened the tempo after a bit and he made love to you. His member was very warm and it filled you. It pushed against your cervix and it felt so good. In and out, in and out. He began to pound you and you sighed with pleasure, letting out moans and kissing Faërendil. 'I'm going to...' you said as he gasped, 'Me too.'_

_You came together, and it felt so good as you spasmed, as he released his thick creamy seed into you._

_Exhausted, you collapsed onto the bed and said, 'I love you.' He said, 'I love you too.' You said, 'I love you more, forever and for-ever.' He said, 'No, I love you more-I love you more than your mother loves you, more than your father loves you.' Eventually after some arguing about who loved the other more, you had fallen asleep under the satin covers._

_You spent all your time together being happy and making love often, though you were not able to conceive a child. This didn't worry you much then, for you thought you had forever. Forever, that is, until Melkor ca--_

You snapped out of the memories and reminiscing. It was night now, and yet the tears on your face had not stopped. You had been aroused by the very memory, but it quickly died off. You made preparations to leave in the morning.

He truly was your irreplaceable perfect half. Forever.


	14. To Aman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After this, the first half of the story will officially be over!!!

Reader POV

You joined a queue of elves waiting to depart for Aman, filing into boats with the rest of them with magic shielding your true self. The coffin you made to look like simple wood and you added it to a separate barge that carried many coffins of those wishing to bring their deceased to paradise. As you departed, you watched the land slowly dwindle into the horizon.  
As night came and the stars appeared overhead, you thought about the life you would be leaving behind as well as the one you would be starting. 

Thranduil POV

Who was the beautiful stranger? She had haunted you the entire time you and your people packed up for Aman. You knew that it was not right to think about it at a critical time as this, but you could not help yourself. Your people knew of her too, but as the elf with the beautiful voice. You people had searched for such an elf but could not find any. 

A week later, you found yourself on the shores of the bay, and as your people loaded their belongings onto what were among the last swan ships, you realized that the elf was probably still on Arda. You made the resolve to forget about her and turned away to board the royal ship.


	15. Back to the Origin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You arrive at Aman, and finally meet your parents again :D

Reader POV

The shores of Aman were visible in the distance, despite the fog swirling over the quiet waters. It drew ever closer, and the elves on the ships grew silent as the land came into full view. The clouds and fog parted, and the caravan of your ships was bathed in a golden, warm light, the light that would never fade. You reached the docks, and the swan ship lightly bumped against the sturdy wood. Elves began to sing and unload the ships, preparing for the long journey to the pastures of Yavanna and lands of Oromë. You shouldered the casket, and quietly stole away from the throngs upon throngs of elves. You turned into an eagle when you were far enough away, and slowly flew towards the heart of the great forest Lórien. You observed the land beneath you, and Oh! It was the same, the very land you had left so long ago with Faërendil. The grass was a youthful green, softly swaying and rustling in the warm breeze. Eventually you came upon the great forest. Tendrils of ivy reached around the trunks of some trees, and the earth was rich and dark, and sweet smelling. The occasional stream wove in and out of the hollows of the land, snaking past the silvery golden trees. Their trunks remained as thick and stout as they had always been, perhaps even more so; for in the blessed lands nothing existed to mar the creations of Yavanna. After spending most of the day and night flying, you spied the heart of the forest. It called to you, perhaps sensing you were near the forest seemed to become ever more alive. The starlings of the wood flew up to meet you, twittering and tweeting in greeting, their black and navy blue feathers shimmering in the moonlight. You spied the garden, and soared down. Your feet touched the soft grass and spongy earth, and set down Faërendil's casket. You slowly glanced around. Pathways lined with moonstone crisscrossed the clearing, and they glimmered and tinkled in the moonlight as if they were made of diamonds. Fair flowers only seen in the heart of Lórien bloomed among the paths. Fountains inlaid with countless precious stones spewed clear water that was said to have various healing powers. The fountains were some of the first dwarven creations. They glittered white and gold and silver, and the water added to the effect. In the heart of this great haven, there was a great patch of earth. You carried Faërendil's casket there, and setting it aside you began digging with your hands. The soft earth slid easily aside and your hands remained unmarred, for the earth was fine and soft, ad altogether unlike its rocky and foul cousin in Arda. By daylight you had created a pit large and deep enough, and you slowly lay Faërendil's casket in the grave, whereupon it turned back to its case of marble, with a further marble casing. Before covering it back up, you slowly drew back the two lids of the tomb, and your breath caught in your throat. 

Farërendil seemed to be sleeping. There was not a hint of disfigurement upon his face, and indeed the nature of the strife that had befallen him in the First Age seemed to have vanished altogether. Clad in robes of white, with countless inlaid crystals, and with a chestplate of mithril that glittered, he appeared nobler than any king that had ever lived. His long blond hair spread out in a fan. His face, O! His face seemed chiseled from marble, and yet contained a softness, the pale skin seeming porcelain. You reached out a shaky hand, and stroked his cheek. It was smooth and soft, like it had always been, and you stroked his silky hair as well. He was cold as stone, and would not wake again. You softly said, " My dearest Faërendil, my beloved, we are finally home again, in the place of our origin and youth; where we first met. Can you feel the breeze, and see the stars? You know I love you still, and I have forgiven you now, for leaving me so early and leaving me to suffer. Melkor is gone; why did the tragedy have to befall us? I wish you would be here to stand by my side and experience this new time of joy together. But I know this cannot be, for you are gone, and nothing can change that. I want you to know that I yearn for you still, and I will always Love you, no matter what happens." With this you leaned down and pressed your lips unto his, before slowly drawing the lids over the coffin and piling the earth above the casket. You created an altar of marble for him, and marked his grave. 'Here Lies Faërendil, husband and beloved of _______ , until the ends of time.' 

You decided that you would now visit your parents, with Gandalf once he arrived. You sent a starling to relay this to Gandalf, and as it flew away you began to feel nervous.

Thranduil POV

Your people had finally arrived at the shores of Aman, and you began preparing for the journey South to the dwelling of the elves. You had already reminded Legolas that the elf-being in question had most likely been left behind and to focus on your people. You surveyed the long caravan of people and ponies and horses, and you gave the signal to begin moving South.


	16. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet your parents and the Ainur.

Reader POV

You sat on the edge of one of the beautiful fountains of the gardens, and hearing wingbeats you stood in anticipation. The starling relayed a message from Gandalf detailing a meeting spot. You made haste and morphed into a deer, bounding through the trees with extreme agility, and you came upon the meeting spot in a day. You slowed to a stop and settled on the ground. Suddenly, you heard rustling, and Olórin emerged from the trees. 

"Do not be nervous, child." Gandalf kindly. "The recovery of a lost child does not warrant any anger from the parents on the part of a child." You nervously smiled and nodded.   
You flew Gandalf to the mansion of Manwë and Varda. You grew more and more nervous. Slowly, mountains emerged in the distance, ones that far dwarfed those of Arda, with sheer granite faces and peaks hidden in the white clouds. They drew ever closer, and your stomach clenched painfully as you tried to recall what your parents looked like. You had missed them so.

In the distance, built into the highest peaks of the mountains you saw a glittering palace. Its spires reached towards the sky, twinkling in the light. It emitted a blue light, and despite seeming cold as soon as it hit you you were filled with strength and warmth. Gandalf directed you to land, and you alighted on a diamond balcony. It was intricately made, and lined with various flower and shrubs, the likes of which you never saw on Arda as well. You slowly changed into a woman form. Gandalf went inside first, after instructing you to wait out on the balcony. You heard his rapid footsteps fade away as you gazed out at the vast expanse of Aman. You slowly forgot your nervousness, until you heard Gandalf coming again. He emerged from behind the huge crystal door, and said, "Let us make haste. Has your magic been undone?" You shook your head, then slowly undid your magic, until Gandalf nodded and smiled. "There is the face I know so well. The very light of the stars shine from your face, just like your mother." You shakily smiled, then followed Gandalf through the enormous door. 

Inside the mansion was far more beautiful than the outside. Intricate chandeliers lit up the interior, and countless little fountains trickled from the walls into fountains lining the walls. You saw your reflection faceted in the crystal walls. Soft music trickled into the room from one of the many rooms of the palace. Thick carpets softened your footsteps, and rich tapestries lined the wall, depicting everything from Eru to Númenor to the defeat of Morgoth in silks and golden and silver thread. Eventually you came to another huge set of crystal doors, and Gandalf knocked on them once. The knock echoed throughout the walls, resounding through the palace. Slowly, the doors began gliding open, and opened to reveal another vast hall, but with two beings sitting on thrones at the far end. The ceilings were so high they seemed to be the sky itself, shimmering. 

You saw your mother's face first, then your father's. They seemed so distant and cold, but in the instant they saw your face their frowns suddenly disappeared, and their mouths parted slightly. Their eyes widened, and your mother slowly stood from her throne. She spoke, and when she did her soft but powerful voice reverberated through the walls. "I pray this is not some sort of devilish trickery...if it were I feel as if I would not be able to stand it...Child? ________? Is it....is it you? Slowly she outstretched her hand towards you, and began descending the steps clutching at her heart. Your father did the same, supporting your mother all the while staring at you with an unreadable expression in his eyes. Your father had long blonde hair, and navy robes that reflected the dusky night sky in some places and the daytime sky in others. Feathers lined his collar, and he carried a wooden staff. His eyes were blue, piercing and he wore a golden circlet upon his head. Your mother had long, dark hair like the night sky. Her eyes were light green, and a circlet of silver sat upon her head. Strings of jewels on the circlet gave the appearance that her hair was the night sky, as small diamonds twinkled amongst her hair. They slowly drew closer, until they were standing right in front of you.

Your mother touched your face, and your father did the same. "Mother...Father.." That was all you could say before the silvery tears began flowing relentlessly from your eyes. Your mother whispered, "It is my daughter. You...you have returned to us." Manwë, with tears in his eyes, said, "My daughter." You embraced, and stood there for what seemed like an eternity, for nobody wanted to break the embrace that had not happened for thousands of years, that washed away all the grief and torment of both sides, and you were reassured, and felt safe in the arms of your parents. How long you stood in their embrace nobody could tell. At long last you drew back, and cried, "Mother! Father! I have missed you so! I have been gone for so long..." Your mother and father then pulled you into an embrace again, and hugged you like they would never get the chance to again. At long last, they drew back but instead of letting go drew Gandalf into the embrace as well, speaking countless words of thanks. They stroked your cheek and hair ever so lovingly, and Manwë immediately had a feast prepared for your return, and all the other Ainur were welcomed. 

You explained at the feast how you had gone into the Grey mountains, and ate heartily along with the rest of the Ainur. They rejoiced, for they also thought of you as their child in part, and gifted you with a white dress made from threads of starlight, that would never tear or stain, and would shimmer and glow in the starlight. They also reluctantly gifted you a set of plainclothes at your firm request, with slippers, trousers, a skirt, and a tunic for everyday wear, for they believed that you should not have to wear such clothes. When the feast was over you embraced each guest and many more tears were shed. 

Your parents showed you your room, and it remained as it was those long years ago, untouched but not dusty or tarnished in any way. Right before your mother tucked you in, she explained to you that Mandos came to her after most of the guests had gone, and said as a gift he would grant you a day with Faërendil in his halls. You began to quietly cry and said, "Mother, I miss him so." She said, "Hush! Do not ruin my happiness in this time of great joy. I know you miss him, but you do know that you will be reunited with him after Dagor Dagorath, so all you must do is wait." You immediately perked up at the thought, and you eased into a deep, peaceful slumber as your mother and father left to their own chambers. It felt like a dream, and you savored every moment of the unfamiliar feeling of the sheets before you fell asleep.


	17. The Clearing in the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil comes upon the grave as he travels South.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to write as much as I can, and thanks for being patient all these months.

Thranduil POV

Your elf host had been marching through Aman for three days, and you had been passing through the forest for a day. Everyone marveled at the great beauty of the lands, for they had been salvaged before the great wars. Marching through the glade, where the golden sunlight filtered through the leaves, you spied a clearing up ahead. You slowed, and emerged into the clearing, which turned out to be a garden. You ordered the rest horns to be sounded, and the deep call resounded throughout the forest, causing the leaves to shiver and trunks to tremble. Your people emerged into the clearing, and they gazed over the fountains and pathways in awed silence. Such beauty they had never before seen in any gardens of Arda, especially for the blue orchids. Deciding to rest there for the night, you slowly rode into the center, where a white marble altar was visible. You read the plaque. Behind you, Legolas also read the plaque, and wondered aloud, "Who is Faërendil?" When he said that, you thought you recognized that name, but it soon slipped from your grasp and you could not remember. You simply turned away and retired to your tent.

That night, you were sleeping in your tent when a maid woke you up. You angrily asked, "Do you know what time it is?" She whispered, "Forgive me, my lord, but I thought you would like to see the night sky. Legolas is already outside. The stars are shining so brilliantly it seems almost like daytime." You stepped outside your tent, and were immediately blinded by the brilliant shining of the stars in the night sky. They twinkled and shimmered and sparkled and glimmered, glinting with white light, and you stood in awe with the rest of the elven host. You heard people murmur, "something great must have befallen Elbereth." Others wondered perhaps if the Ainur were greeting them. The stars died down only after the daylight broke through the horizon. A feeling of renewal washed over you and you gazed about in wonder. 

After a week more of traveling, you reached the woods near the mountains of Oromë, and began assembling the beginnings of a city. 

Reader POV

You marched along with Thranduil's host. You had already expressed to your parents that you wished to remain anonymous for a while longer, since once you were known you would never have peace. Having secretly joined the back of the long caravan with your magic on, you silently walked on until you saw the forest before Oromë's mountains. They had arrived at their dwelling for the next few thousand years, and there was a great sense of merry amongst the elves as they began working right away to create their city. Deciding to pitch in, you changed into your trousers and tunic, and got to work.


	18. The Halls of Mandos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A recollection of the day you were granted with Faërendil.

Reader POV

_You drew a deep breath as you stood in front of the great gates of Mandos. His halls were made of the whitest marble, with seams of gold weaving through the floors and walls. The ceilings were shrouded in the mists of his dwelling, that drifted around the great carved pillars which depicted the history of Middle Earth. Chandeliers made of black crystals and diamonds cut in multiple faceted shapes caught the light and glittered darkly. The great doors you stood before were a featureless black, and it seemed it was not a door, but indeed a portal of sorts that should you step in would transport you to a deep and silent void of nothingness._

_Behind you, Mandos clapped his hands, and the doors silently began swinging inwards into the even greater halls where his spirits dwelt. It revealed a shimmering translucent veil, which served to guard against the escape of any spirits. Wispy but strong and everlasting it udulated slowly, as if some hidden wind blew through it as if it were a curtain. It actually was a curtain of sorts, keeping the dead from the living. You slowly walked towards it with Mandos, and holding his large, smooth and yet solid hand you began to pass through the veil. Your silky dress fluttered about, swirling and billowing in what must have been an unseen wind, and your fair hair danced about your face, and yet you felt nothing. As you passed through, you felt a great welcoming warmth and saw you had come to a place made of light. In the distance you thought you could hear faint music and cheer. It was not uncomfortable in the least, and all about you a great feeling of joy, peace and happiness resounded. The light filled your being, and although you closed your eyes the light was ever there, filtering through your eyelashes. Mandos led you to another door he had conjured in this realm of light, and you pushed it open slowly._

_There was a spacious room, marble and with comfortable plush couches and chairs, and halls leading to places you knew not. Mandos stepped back out and said quietly, "I will await you on the other side of this door." You nodded and he slowly closed it behind him, and the door silently shut. You stepped forward and listened; yet not a sound could be heard from within the complex. The fireplace crackled warmly, and you approached it, when you heard a voice calling, faintly, from a room somewhere deep. "(name)...?"_

_That voice....You whipped around and immediately began calling, "Faërendil!" You then saw him turn a corner running. He skidded to a stop right in front of you._

_You stared at him._

_He stared at you._

_His eyes, mirroring yours, were filled with a giddy wonder, as a child does when discovering something utterly fascinating. He looked the same as he had, all those years ago...All those years ago. He was the same. It was him. It was truly Faërendil. Faërendil looked wary, and hesitated."_______? Is it...is it really..are you real?" He reached out to grasp your hand. You shuddered at his touch, blushing a deep crimson. You grasped his torso, pulling him closer to you in an embrace you wished was forever. He was there, he was really there. After all those years your love was the same. You spent the whole day together, making of the most of it, deeply conversing, running around the large rooms of the house, eating, and taking a nap together._

_It ended too fast; soon, you realized your time was almost up. Tears began to well in your eyes, and you were overcome by a crushing weight as you realized you would not see him until Dagor Dagorath. Faërendil, sensing your deep sorrow, embraced you and spoke, "Do not worry, for I will always be waiting for you here. We will be reunited at Dagor Dagorath. I will be with you always. Live your life to the fullest and let not the sadness overcome the great joy of your life." He gently took your face in his hands and tilted it up towards his, and with an unexpected hesitation, kissed your lips, and smiled. You could only keep staring at him, as he led you towards the door where Mandos awaited. You opened the door, but turned back and looked at Fa _ërendil, who could also no longer hide his sorrow. His silvery tears fell from his face, and the tears fell from yours in the same way. He grasped your hand, and said, "Dagor Dagorath will never come soon enough, but do not worry. I will wait, and do not try to hurry yourself to our union, for you are my dream itself." Your lips curled into a small smile and you said quietly, "I love you." He said, "I love you more."__

__You turned once again to where Mandos awaited, and walked out the door into the warm penetrating light. You grasped Mandos's hand and got one final glimpse of his face, his beautiful face, with its cheekbones and eyelashes and fair skin, before the door closed. You followed Mandos back to the Undying Lands, and thanked him. "May the joy of Illuvatar shine upon you for all eternity, and may you ever be in the good favor of my mother and father." He replied, "It was the least I could have done for such a beloved child." You then began your journey, returning to the elven kingdom to start the new life you would live before Dagor Dagorath. Invigorated by the knowledge you would be reunited, the sorrow was gone from you. It was truly a new beginning to a new eternity until the end of the peaceful time when Melkor would escape the depths of Utumno._ _


	19. The Blue Orchid Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a festival for spring harvests you get to see the king himself, up close. :3

Reader POV

Building the city had taken the better part of a whole year. The annual feasts and celebrations had been skipped except for the most important few, and even those were diminished in splendor. However, the city had been built in an extremely short time as a result, and the smell of fresh paint, wood, and cobblestone wafted throughout the city. You were painting a few of your blue orchids on the sign above your shop's doorway when you felt a hand on your shoulder. Surprised, you whirled around, but it was only Eule, a relatively young elf woman whom you had come to befriend. She lived next door and was an orphan, so you took it upon yourself to become her companion. Now the best of friends, and inseparable, you did everything together. However, other than that you knew barely any other people. 

"Aule! How are you doing today?" you asked, smiling. "You scared me!"

"Good! Once again as usual you are up early making the finishing touches on your house I see." She laughed. She added, "_____, do you know what is coming up very, very soon???"

"What?" You excitedly said.

"The Spring Harvest festival!" She squealed. "We HAVE to go shopping soon! Otherwise all the gorgeous dresses will be taken! (Even though it's in a month)"

You grinned and said, "Of course. Better start saving up!"

You finished painting the flowers, and stood back to admire your handiwork. You had decided to open a flower shop next to your home as of late, which would sell only one type of flower. They existed nowhere else other than in your store, and in the garden of your beloved's grave. This was because the flowers are made from strands of your hair. They bloomed only during the nighttime, and glowed with the light of the stars, surreal and serene. They were extremely delicate, and were easily bruised and thus had to be handled with extreme care. They also died after a week, and dissolved into the air, unless they were put in a special soil. Unfortunately, such soil was only found near Faërendil's grave, and you were not going to risk the elves uprooting all the soil if you told them this. You had bought a stall to sell flowers daily at the market, and began selling your flowers a month before the festival started. Nobody bought any, however, since during the day their petals were curled and they were plain in the sunlight. Also, you looked a plain elf and did not catch anyone's eye. 

You decided that night to get business going by handing out ten free flowers to random passerby. In your simple trousers and blouse, you stepped out that night with a little less magical concealment upon your face and body. Elves were walking around in all directions, some going home, others going for an evening walk. You had plucked ten of your long platinum hairs from your head, and they had sprouted into the blue flowers. You immediately drew looks from many strangers, and paying them no heed you walked to the local elven playground for the youngest elves. Immediately after walking into the park, the children noticed you and curiously stared at you; even from a young age they saw you were different. They cautiously came over, and you knelt down. The moon was rising slowly above the earth.

"Children, come hither. Do you see these flowers?" You asked. The children gathered around as you kindly smiled, and as you held up the bouquet, the flowers began to glow and unfurl, sensing the moon and stars. They glowed a brilliant white blue, and softly pulsated this light. The children collectively gasped and smiled, clapping. You gave each of them a flower, and attached was a note that simply stated the address of your shop. "Now run along, children." You smiled and sent them on their way, as they thanked you and exclaimed how they couldn't wait to show ada (father) and amil (mother) the beautiful flowers the kind stranger had gifted them. You made your way home swiftly.

A few days after, you were beginning to despair, when a knock came at the shop's door around lunchtime. There, at your doorstep, stood an male elf, and he asked, "Hello, are you open? Today is my wife's anniversary and I have completely forgotten." You laughed, and said, "Of course. Since you are my first customer ever, I will give you free service, as long as you spread the word." He readily agreed, and you bade him to pick up the bouquet at dusk. You plucked out twenty of your hairs (which would grow right back), and created an immense bouquet with many other flora like hydrangeas and ferns. At dusk, the knock came once again and you handed him the bouquet and advised him to hand them to her in an open area when the light of the moon and the stars was fully shining on them. 

The next day, you were eating breakfast with Eule, when a knock came at the door and it was the same male elf. He thanked you profusely for the bouquet and said his wife would not do anything but admire them, above all his other gifts. You smiled, and proudly said, "Of course. They are found nowhere else in the universe except here. Search as you may you will never find a flower like it from anyone else." As the day wore on elves began to visit you and inquire about the flowers. They would be ridiculously expensive but worth it to those who could afford it, and exceptions would be made to those who could not afford that price. For the wealthy who had money to spend, however, the prices would be ridiculously exorbitant. You posted a sign in front of your door, saying, "Please inquire within for pricing." 


	20. The Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil sees your flowers, you go dress shopping! May or may not have a split second meeting.

Reader POV

A knock came at your door. You opened it, and on your doorstep stood a male elf, with an enormous bouquet of flowers and a box of sweets. This again. He opened his mouth, and began to speak, "Greetings. It would be my honor to take you to the Spring-" his words were cut off as you calmly said, "No," and closed the door in his face. 

He was not the first one. He was simply one of many. You had, as of late, grown tired of constantly concealing yourself, and has thus lifted a small fraction of the magic that concealed your face. Immediately, you became leagues more beautiful, and of course elves has began to take notice. You were now not only becoming famous for your flowers but for your unmatched beauty. Eule had already found many suitors at her doorstep as well, being a beautiful young elf maid, but you had received far more. Locally you were known simply as "the beauty who runs the blue orchid shop." You sighed and turned away from the door. "Let's go Eule," you said.

Today was the day you would go dress shopping with Eule, and she could not be more joyous. Her happy laughs melded into the sounds of the marketplace, with billowing white tents of cotton fabrics, wooden stalls of food or trinket vendors, and aisles of produce vendors with the freshest fruits and vegetables. Your footsteps tread over the cobblestone path patched with bits of light green moss. After searching for dresses for a while to no avail you finally found a vendor with dresses which were exceptional. You told Eule to disregard the price, and she chose a light, icy blue dress with silver floral embellishments all over. You chose a simple white gown. The money you had earned from selling flowers was more than enough to cover the price of both dresses, especially since you had *charmed* the vendor into giving you a discount with your looks, as you had used less concealing magic. As you paid for them and left the vendor's tent Eule suddenly hugged you and you exclaimed, "Wha-"

Eule's eyes were glistening with tears as she thanked you, and your face softened as you said, "Do not worry, I am thankful to be able to buy you such gifts. A hardworking elleth such as you more than deserves such beautiful dresses. That you like it makes me happy." She smiled, and you held her tightly.

You wandered around the square, and bought some croissants to eat together. Eule bought various small essentials such as ointment, herbs, and small jars. A short while after midday, you happened to be looking at some honey. As you were wondering whether to get the lavender or orange honey, there was suddenly a great fanfare and you whipped your head around to see what the commotion was about. You heard a scout shout, "Make way for King Thranduil!" You froze. _What? Why would he have reason to visit?_ You and Eule hurried to the side of the square as a huge gap formed in the middle for the parade. You could see the white horse, and the blond-haired, stormy-browed elf king perched on it. He seemed to be looking at the crowd...wait he was looking, more like _searching_ the faces amongst the crowd. You immediately turned to make the magic on your face more potent, and checked your reflection in a mirror. Your hair was brown, your eyes were still blue though, but he couldn't tell, right? You turned and almost instantly your eyes met the king's, and he was staring straight at you-he couldn't tell, he could not, there was no way- and he turned away after a brief moment, furrowing his brows as you let out a huge sigh of relief. As soon as his back was turned you took Eule's hand and tried to get lost in the marketplace. 

Late that night, when you arrived back at your house with Eule, there was a large crowd waiting in front of your house. You immediately ran up and asked what had happened. They simply pointed to the door. You read it: "A request for the presence of whomever owns this shop as the royal florist of King Thranduil. Please reply with all urgency." _What?_   You whipped around and faced the dissipating crowd. Your next door neighbor, a kind older elf , explained Thranduil had gone around asking for the owner of the flower shop. Someone had gifted him your flowers and he was so charmed by them that he had to know who's shop it was. You entered your house in a daze. Turning to Eule, your face set, you said, "I have something I must tell you."

 

Thranduil POV

The elf noblewoman had arrived for tea with a huge bouquet of what at first seemed like wilted flowers. It had been daytime then, and you realized they were closed. She mentioned nighttime, so you waited until nightfall. As soon as the moon's rays hit the dull blue buds they slowly began to glow. They emanated a soft blue light, and your jaw fell open slightly as you observed the flowers. Your eyes grew wide as they began to glow even more, and the shadows rippling on each petal made the flowers seem to come alive. They were the most beautiful flowers you had ever seen, and you knew that you had never seen them before, and that you would never forget these flowers. You had to have more, and you immediately sent out scouts to search for the source. As soon as they found out they were from a small shop on the outskirts of the city you immediately made arrangements to visit and perhaps gain a new florist for the palace. 

While parading through the city you actively searched the crowd for any green cloaks. You had been told that the florist usually wore a green cloak the color of pine leaves. In the distance, you spotted once such cloak. The elf was turned away from you, and when they turned back your eyes met icy blue green eyes and your heart leapt. Those were the same eyes which you had seen that day at the party. They had to be, but the elf was brown haired, while the one you were searching for was blond. The elf gazed at you unnervingly, however, and you turned away, disheartened. 

When you arrived at the shop it was empty, and the neighbors explained that ____ would not return for a while. Thus, greatly disappointed you had a servant nail a notice on the door, and you turned away to return to the palace. 


End file.
